


Disjecta Membra

by avyakta



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyakta/pseuds/avyakta
Summary: 又名『 佐伯氏与其右手的友好关系促进记录 』





	1. Chapter 1

Ⅰ

　　御堂孝典。  
　　盯着文件上的名字，佐伯克哉心底一阵躁动，眼前又浮现出那人在自己身下挣扎喘息的画面。

　　上周末，在对方高级公寓的沙发上，克哉以「接待」为名强暴了御堂。  
　　喝下掺了药的红酒，御堂根本无力抵抗，仿佛情趣娃娃般听凭克哉摆布，在摄像机镜头前展露种种痴态。平日里成熟冷静无懈可击的商界菁英，被同性侵犯时却是那样一番光景，即使亲眼所见，仍让人觉得不可置信。  
　　这一切真的不是他自己的妄想吗？最近工作压力太大，就算出现幻觉也不是不可能。  
　　然而第二天早晨那微妙的倦怠感与满足感、上班时御堂的态度、陌生的钥匙、还有藏在家中的记忆卡……全都是无可辩驳的证据。

　　「…………」

　　克哉无声地叹了口气，右手不觉按住上衣口袋——奇怪的黑衣男人给他的眼镜就装在那里。  
　　这一个多月来，他发现自己越来越依赖眼镜的力量。虽然有时记忆零散模糊像在做梦，可只要戴上这副眼镜，就变得信心满满、无所畏忌，仿佛全世界都是为了自己而存在的。那个自称Mr.R的男人曾说起什么「只为您一人流动的时间」，大概就是指这种感觉吧。  
　　闭上眼，那夜的情景再度闪现。

　　御堂脸色绯红，呼吸凌乱，瞪着他的眼睛里混杂着屈辱和情欲，想要骂人，却被顶弄得只能发出无意义的单音。  
　　他调整着摄像机的位置，用力抬高御堂的腿，好让镜头拍下对方后穴吞吐男人性器的画面。被粗暴开拓蹂躏的入口染着血，抽插间溢出的半透明黏液里渗进几缕红丝，愈发显得淫靡。  
　　『…别……』  
　　御堂无力摇头，额角迸起一层薄汗，不知是因为羞耻还是恐惧，连穴口也跟着收缩起来………

　　——糟糕。

　　熟悉的热流涌向下半身，克哉慌张发现自己勃起了。  
　　用文件遮住腿间隆起，他悄悄抬起头，观察着周围的情况。幸好，接下Protofiber的项目后，留在办公室做内勤工作的人数大幅减少，为了达到指定的销售额，大部分八课职员都在外面跑业务。克哉平日也是如此，今天需要准备报告材料，才破例没有出去。  
　　除了克哉，屋里还有五个人，全都低头忙着自己的事情，谁也没有发现他的异常。  
　　深吸一口气，克哉起身向洗手间冲去。

　　「……嗯…哈啊…」

　　背靠门板，握住自己完全挺立的阴茎，克哉粗暴地上下套弄着。下半身胀得发疼，他已无暇顾及手淫的技巧。闭上眼，就仿佛回到了那个晚上——御堂被领带绑住双手，以耻辱的姿势接受他的侵犯。耳畔隐隐响起那人拼命压抑的低吟，克哉加快套弄的频率，一心想象自己正伏在御堂身上，一次又一次地贯穿他，直到那人哀鸣、哭泣、浑身颤抖着射出精液。  
　　在幻想中的御堂高潮的同时，克哉弄脏了自己的右手。

　　竟然在上班时间做出这种事情……  
　　轻叹一声，克哉扯了张卫生纸，擦净残留的腥臭液体。射精后特有的空虚感漫上来，他发觉自己无比渴望再次见到御堂。和真人相比，这种无聊的性幻想实在不值一提。只要想到那人面对自己时混杂着屈辱、无措和不甘的眼神，便有股颤栗般的兴奋感掠过背脊。  
　　拉上裤链，克哉洗净手，拿出上衣口袋里那副银边眼镜。

　　——这个周末，还是去找他吧。叫上本多一起。


	2. Chapter 2

Ⅱ

　　打开淋浴开关，热度恰好的无数细水柱洒在身上，却洗不去一天的疲倦。  
　　克哉闭上眼，回忆起今天发生的事。

　　按捺不下想见御堂的欲望，尽管是休息日，克哉还是去了趟MGN，正巧撞上御堂昏倒的那一幕。  
　　那样要强的一个人，竟然说倒就倒下了。他想起御堂在自己怀中的感觉，轻飘飘的，骨头有些硌得慌，露出来的皮肤冷得骇人。克哉没忘记大隈挖角时的话——御堂在MGN的日子想必并不好过，苍白的脸色和明显的黑眼圈就是最直接的证明。  
　　面对这样的御堂，克哉心中感到一阵难以言明的刺痛。而在将御堂送回家后，这份刺痛就化成了无可宣泄的焦灼感。

　　看他近乎邀请似的问「不对我做些什么吗？」，克哉完全提不起做的兴致——明明浑身上下都散发着畏惧不安的气息，却自嘲般问出这种话来，这男人是嫌他自己还不够惨吗？克哉想要的是会涨红着脸骂人的御堂，而不是这个受了伤的小动物似的、消瘦憔悴的家伙。看见御堂这个样子，克哉就像是心口被人攥住般，胸闷得喘不上气来。

　　这样示弱的他，一点也不像御堂孝典。  
　　不，或者说……他不想见御堂孝典露出这副模样。

　　脑海中隐隐浮现出一个不成形的念头，然而克哉现在不愿意去想。御堂的事超乎预计地占据着他的思维，克哉有种不祥的预感，仿佛他漏掉了什么重要的东西，又仿佛他正在犯下不可挽回的错误。  
　　可是他怎么会错呢，自从有了那副眼镜，佐伯克哉所做的一切都那么完美。

　　为了驱散脑中不快的念头，克哉幻想着御堂在自己身下放浪呻吟的景象，握住性器套弄起来。

　　『佐伯……佐伯……』  
　　幻想中的御堂会甜腻地唤他名字，在小小的抵抗后彻底屈服于快感的统治，主动摆腰迎合他的侵犯。

　　……被男人…被我插有这么舒服吗？  
　　在他耳边这样低语的话，那人一定会感觉羞耻，全身都泛起艳丽的红潮。克哉最喜欢看他强忍着快感嘴硬的样子，每次御堂露出那种表情，都加倍挑起他的嗜虐心，让他忍不住变本加厉地欺负他。

　　『才、才没有那样的事……』  
　　自尊心极高的男人一定会予以否认。既然嘴巴不肯说实话，就只有让身体来回答了。

　　事到如今，克哉早已掌握御堂全部的敏感点，也知道如何在最短的时间内让他痉挛着达到高潮。然而那样未免太没意思，他更愿意一点一点地逗弄他，撩拨起那人的情欲，直到他按捺不住体内最原始的渴望，主动寻求自己——虽然这样的事在现实中还没有发生过，但想想又有什么不可以。

　　『嗯啊啊啊！不行，那里……好舒服………』

　　真淫乱啊，御堂部长。来吧，好好看着我，现在让你欲仙欲死的人是谁？

　　『…佐、佐伯……要…要去了………』

　　不行，没我的允许不准射。把话说清楚，现在在你体内的人是谁！

　　『……是你！是佐伯……佐伯克哉………求你，让我射……』

　　答的不错。作为奖励，我会射在你里面，让你从里到外都染上我的味道……

　　幻想中的御堂哭泣着射了出来。克哉扶着浴室的瓷砖墙，低头目送自己的精液和洗澡水一起冲进下水口，数秒钟之前的绮念显得那么荒唐可笑。  
　　御堂分明憎恶他，把自己弄成那样也不肯向他屈服。熟悉的焦灼感再度涌来，克哉狠狠捶了下墙。

　　——是时候采取新手段了。堕到我身边来吧，御堂。


	3. Chapter 3

Ⅲ

　　正式转到MGN工作，已然将近三个月了。  
　　以往在菊地上班的时候，每次走到MGN的大楼前，胸腔里都隐隐泛起无可抑止的兴奋。克哉曾以为那是自己对权利与地位的渴求，或者是面对挑战的好胜心。直到那栋楼里再也见不到御堂孝典的身影，他才发现自己错得有多离谱。  
　　每日机械地上班，机械地工作，再逃一般回到自己的家。克哉尽量不去想御堂，然而四周全是印象中与那人联系在一起的事物，他无处可遁。只有回到自己那间小公寓，紧绷的神经才能暂时得到放松。  
　　这里没有那个人的气息——是他强行侵入御堂的世界，把一切弄得七零八落再狼狈逃开，自己的世界则从来也没有变过。狭小的，逼仄的，清冷的。他依然孤身一人，依然被喜欢的人憎恨。

　　打开门，克哉走进屋子，将外套随意往椅背上一扔，重重倒在床上。  
　　今天是他作为MGN新职员第一次参加公司的高层会议，而会议室，恰巧是做Protofiber演示报告时所用的那间。

　　——御堂。御堂。御堂。

　　脑海中一遍遍回放着同一个名字。想见他，想得心口都涨痛起来，然而克哉知道自己没有那份资格。  
　　翻了个身，他抱紧枕头，默默闭上眼睛。

　　没人提起御堂。不止于今天，也不止于那间会议室，整个MGN都若无其事地、不痛不痒地沉默着，仿佛那个名为御堂孝典的男人从来都不存在。高岛常务私下透露，准备过段日子就扶植克哉上位。到那时，在这间御堂就职了十年的公司里，便再也找不到属于他的痕迹了。

　　明明开着空调，克哉却忽然觉得冷。  
　　太久没见到御堂，连他的记忆也模糊起来，雾光倒影般不真切，拼不出完整的画面。他知道那人全身的性感带，却想不起他肌肤的温度；记得他嘴唇的轮廓，却忘了自己为何不曾吻下去。无论是深深烙在脑中的，还是不知不觉间遗忘的——所有记忆都是折磨。

　　他想起御堂以往的模样，冷漠的、傲慢的、屈辱的、憎恶的、哭泣的……唯独没有笑颜。  
　　克哉希望御堂此时是笑着的，却不愿去想象那是怎样的光景——无论御堂对着谁笑，那人总归不会是他。既然得不到，就不要去想，这是佐伯克哉仅剩的尊严。  
　　然而思念涨得胸腔几乎快要爆裂，尊严早已没有立足之地。

　　他想起第一次见到御堂时，那人凛然的姿容；也想起那不可侵犯的气势如何在自己身下化为混杂着羞耻和不甘的媚态。  
　　他想起那天在会议室时，御堂羞愤而无助的眼神，和他忍着体内淫具的震动，一字一句念报告的样子；也想起抱他时，被紧致湿热的甬道包裹住的快感。  
　　裤子里的性器不安分地跳了跳，逐渐开始彰显自己的存在。

　　如果当时不那么坏心眼就好了。如果自己能再温柔一点，不用那些羞辱他的手段，如果那时细致地爱抚他全身，让他因为真正的欢愉而高潮，如果………  
　　单手解开裤链，克哉默念着御堂的名字，握住阴茎缓缓套弄起来。

　　那间会议室的隔音效果其实很好，他完全没有必要堵御堂的嘴，就算需要，也可以用自己的嘴来堵。克哉没什么接吻的经验，高中时曾被向自己告白的女生在唇上轻轻亲过一下，大学尝试了舌吻，感觉没有别人说的那样好，湿乎乎的不太舒服。可是现在，他却无比渴望亲吻记忆中那两瓣不曾碰触过的唇。  
　　只要是属于御堂孝典的，克哉都想要；排第一的就是他的心。  
　　然而已经太迟了。

　　一切都太迟了。

　　加快手上的速度，克哉嘴唇紧贴着手背，压下喉间细不可闻的呜咽。


	4. Chapter 4

Ⅳ

　　「………下周资金到位，好的，非常感谢。」  
　　按下终止通话键，克哉长吁口气，靠着椅背，闭上眼享受难得的片刻清闲。

　　两周前，他在Ｌ＆Ｂ的会客室再次见到那个朝思暮想的身影。之后的事情像是做梦一样，现在想起心脏还怦怦直跳。  
　　御堂孝典——那个御堂孝典——竟追他而来，在雪花纷飞的街头，亲口对他说：我喜欢你。

　　眼前又浮现起他告白时的样子，克哉胸口一阵悸动，酥痒而甜蜜。兴奋的电流从胸膛流向指尖，手臂仿佛拥有自己的意志，在绷紧的皮肤下蠢蠢欲动，渴望着拥抱和爱抚。  
　　握住座椅扶手，他默默压下野草般疯长的思念。

　　那天晚上，当两人终于精疲力倦倒在旅馆床上时，克哉曾暗自想过，下一秒会不会有把冰冷锋利的匕首插进自己心脏。但他很快摒除了这种念头：那人若要复仇，绝不会事先假意逢迎。御堂孝典这样的男人，既然说得出喜欢，那必定是真的，没有质疑的余地。  
　　克哉虽不明白个中缘由，却明白御堂的性格，所以才提出两人合开公司的事。尽管言语间自信满满，克哉并没料到御堂会答应得如此干脆。原本预期三个月的筹备期限，因为有了御堂，顿时长得令人难以忍受起来。幸福降临得太快，他还没适应这份突如其来的转变，好比穷人家的孩子忽然得了满满一屋糖果，欢喜得手足无措，不知从哪里尝起才好。

　　那天之后他没再和御堂联系。虽然做了「一个月后从现在的公司辞职」的约定，这期间有什么变化，御堂会不会后悔……克哉完全没有把握。未来充满变数，他不愿深想，只怕考虑多了反而弄巧成拙。眼前这本不该出现的机会是他最后一根救命的稻草，除了死死抓住，再无他法。

　　将筹备期压缩到一个月，工作量也跟着成倍增长。然而忙碌仅仅是个借口，不论多忙多累，发条短信的时间总还是有的。可克哉知道，一旦见到御堂，他那引以为傲的自制力注定土崩瓦解。向御堂证明自己是值得他信赖依靠的男人，首先要办好新公司的事。从御堂那里夺去的太多，这间公司不仅是他对那人的回礼，也是两人共同的新起点，容不得半点差池。为了与御堂比肩，这是他必须迈出的第一步。  
　　因此，在把新公司的一切打点好之前，绝对不能见面。

　　不能见面——尽管反复这样告诫自己，克哉却无法抑制想见御堂的冲动。过去的一年里，他也曾忍受过这样的折磨，和那时不同的是：现在的御堂见到他，不会再露出畏惧憎恶的表情；正相反，重逢的那晚，御堂近乎贪婪地吻着他，眼中除了情欲，还散发出另一种陌生而动人的神采，克哉想那应该就是爱情。  
　　纵使还不习惯被爱，这认知本身已令他难以自持。

　　想见他。想吻他。想温柔地侵犯他。直到那晚克哉才切实体会到——恋人主动奉上的浅浅一吻，比之前强取豪夺所得来的一切都要珍贵。过去只存在于幻想中的场景，如今终于成为现实。而他怀中的、活生生的御堂孝典，却超越所有的幻想，亲身教会他如何用身体诉说爱意，享受彼此取悦的快乐。

　　回想起那晚的事，克哉毫不意外地勃起了。

　　屋里没有别人，他伸手探向下身，却停在半途，迟疑片刻，重重搭回座椅扶手上。  
　　有了和御堂做爱的经验，自慰顿时变得索然无味。

　　御堂。想到恋人的名字，半充血的阴茎猛地一跳，被布料束缚的地方隐隐作痛。  
　　不仅是性器，克哉全身的神经都呐喊着渴求着御堂。像条搁浅的鱼，御堂是唯一能救他的水。

　　——半小时…只用半个小时的话……

　　抓起手机，克哉深吸一口气，按下倒计时的按钮。


End file.
